« Encyclopédie du petit magicien » de T Touvieu
by Grimevalt
Summary: Attention SPOILER tome 6 ! Vous voulez écrire une fiction sur le monde de Harry Potter et les dates, les personnages ou même un sort vous échappent alors ne cherchez plus et cliquez... Mise à jour du 030806
1. Chronologie de Poudlard

_**Si vous avez des ajouts, des suggestions ou autres, laissez une review avec vos précisions. Bonne chance...**_

_**Grimevalt**_

_**

* * *

**_

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o **

**Chronologie de Poudlard de l'an 392 avant JC à 1997 **

**-392 av J-C** : La famille Ollivander ouvre leur boutique de baguettes magiques.

**990 à 992 (?)** : Fondation de Poudlard par les 4 grands mages de l'époque: Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigles et Salazard Serpentard.  
Salazar Serpentard enferme un Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets à Poudlard

**1289** : Création de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

**Vers 1290-1294** : Création du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

**Vers 1300** : Décret du statut d' "être" et "animal" par Burdock Muldoon.

**1350** : Naissance de Nicolas Flamel.

**1492** : Mort de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

**1612** : Révolte des Gobelins.  
…………Naissance d'Urquhart Rackharrow, inventeur du maléfice de Videntrailles.

**1692** : Sommet de la Confédération internationale des sorciers sur le débat de la dissimulation de certains animaux fantastiques aux yeux des Moldus.

**1709** : La Convention des sorciers interdit l'élevage des dragons.

**1722** : Execution d'un Hippogriffe jugé dangereux.

**1722-1741** : Dilys Derwent devient guérisseuse à Ste-Mangouste.

**1749** : Violation du Code du secret.

**1750** : Introduction de l'article 73 dans le Code international du Secret magique qui stipule que chaque ministère de la Magie doit être responsable des soins, du contrôle et des régulations des animaux magiques.

**1741-1768** : Dilys Derwent devient directrice à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

**vers 1840** : Naissance de Albus Dumbledore.

**vers 1851-1858** : Dumbledore fait ses études à Poudlard.

**1875** : Création du décret sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers du premier cycle.

**1917** : Naissance de Frank Bryce. Révolution russe moldu.

**vers 1920** : Naissance de Minerva McGonagall.

**1926** : Naissance de Tom Jedusor Jr. à Little Hangleton.

**1929** : Naissance de Hagrid.

**1932** : Fridluva, la mère de Hagrid abandonne le foyer familial.

**1937** : Tom Jedusor entre à Poudlard. Il entend parler de la légende de la Chambre des Secrets.

**vers 1940** : Dumbledore est professeur de Métamorphose. Hagrid entre à Poudlard.

**1941** : Mort du père de Hagrid.

**1942** : La Chambre des Secrets est ouverte par Tom Jedusor.  
…………Mort de Mimi Geignarde. _  
_…………13 juin : Accusation d'Hagrid. Il est renvoyé de Poudlard et Tom Jedusor reçoit un écusson en récompense.

**1944** : Tom Jedusor assassine son père et ses grands-parents avant de disparaître. ...Frank Bryce, le seul témoin oculaire de l'assassin, est accusé de meurtre.

**1945** : Dumbledore écrase le mage noir Grindelwald.  
…………Tom Jedusor est nommé préfet-en-chef.

**Vers 1950** : Naissance de Molly et Arthur Weasley.

**1951** : Naissance de Rita Skeeter.

**1954** : Naissance de Lucius Malefoy.

**1956** : _Décembre_ : Minerva McGonagall devient professeur de Métamorphose.

**1957** : Naissance de Sturgis Podmore.

**1960** : Naissance de James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Lily Evans et Sévérus Rogue.

**1962** : Naissance de Barty Croupton jr.

**vers 1970** : Ascension du règne de Voldemort  
…………Naissance de Charlie Weasley.

**1971** : Dumbledore devient le directeur de Poudlard.  
…………Plantation du Saule Cogneur.  
…………Entrée à Poudlard de James Potter, Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Lily Evans et Sévérus Rogue.

**1973** : Naissance de Bill Weasley.

**1974** : James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow deviennent des Animagus non-déclarés.  
…………Naissance de Nymphadora Tonks.

**1976** : Élaboration de la Carte du Maraudeur.  
…………Naissance de Percy Weasley et de Viktor Krum.

**1977** : Naissance de Cédric Diggory.  
…………Sirius Black quitte la maison familiale.

**1978** : Naissance de Fred et George Weasley.  
…………Fin de la scolarité de James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Severus Rogue.  
…………Création de l'Ordre du Phénix (?)

**1979** : Sibylle Trelawney devient professeur de Divination à Poudlard.

…………19 septembre : Naissance de Hermione Granger.

**1980** : Mort de Régulus Black, frère cadet de Sirius Black. _  
_…………1er mars : Naissance de Ron Weasley. _  
_…………Juin (?) : Naissance de Dudley Dursley.  
…………30 Juillet : Naissance de Neville Londubat _  
_…………31 juillet : Naissance d'Harry Potter. _  
_…………Naissance de Drago Malefoy.  
…………Barty Croupton est le directeur du Département de la justice magique.  
…………Sévérus Rogue devient espion pour le compte de Dumbledore et professeur de Potions à Poudlard.

**1981** : Cornélius Fudge est directeur du Département des catastrophes magiques. ...  
…………11 Août Naissance de Ginny Weasley. _  
_…………31 Octobre : Chute du règne de Voldemort par Harry Potter.  
…………Mort de James et de Lily Potter. Harry Potter habite chez les Dursley.  
…………Sirius Black est enfermé à Azkaban.  
…………Karkaroff témoigne devant procès et est relâché.   
…………Arrestation de Barty Croupton jr et de Bellatrix Lestrange.

**1982** : Cornélius est élu ministre de la magie après le départ à la retraite de Millicent Bagnold.   
…………Barty Croupton est renvoyé au Département de la coopération magique internationale en raison de son impopularité.  
…………Fausse mort de Barty Croupton junior.

**1985** : Mort de Madame Black.

**1991** : Bill Weasley termine sa scolarité à Poudlard.

**1991-1992**

_  
**Juin**_ Harry Potter aide un boa constrictor à s'échapper du zoo.

**_31 Juillet_ :** Quirrel fait une tentative de vol à la banque Gringott.

**_1er Septembre_ : **Entrée de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, d'Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy et de Neville Londubat à Poudlard. Percy Weasley est préfet.

**_31 Octobre_ :** Harry et Ron sauve Hermione d'un troll.

**_25 Décembre_ :** Harry reçoit la cape d'invisibilité et découvre le Miroir du Riséd.

**_Janvier_ :** Harry entend parler de la Pierre Philosophale.

**_Avril_ :** Naissance de Norbert, le dragon.

**_Mai_ :** Firenze sauve Harry dans la Forêt Interdite.

**_Juin_ :** Harry récupère la Pierre Philosophale des griffes de Voldemort. Mort de Quirrel. Les Gryffondors remportent la Coupe des 4 maisons.

**1992-1993**

_  
**31 Juillet :**_ Dobby avertit Harry d'un danger à Poudlard.

**_4 Août :_** Les Weasley enlève Harry de chez les Dursley.

**_1er Septembre _:** Entrée de Ginny Weasley à Poudlard.

**_31 Octobre :_** 500ième anniversaire de mort de Nick-quasi-sans-tête.  
……………Réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets par Tom Jedusor.

**_Novembre :_** Colin Crivey est agressé par le Basilic. Harry s'aperçoit qu'il parle le fourchelangue.

**_Décembre :_** Agression de Justin Finch-Fletchley et Nick-quasi-sans-tête.

**_25 Décembre :_** Harry, Ron et Hermione utilise le polynectar pour se transformer.

**_Janvier :_** Hermione est alitée. Harry découvre le journal de Jedusor.

**_Février :_** Hermione quitte l'infirmerie.

……………**_14 Février :_** Harry connaît le secret du journal de Jedusor.

**_Fin Avril-Début Mai :_** Agression d'Hermione et de Pénélope Deauclaire par le basilic. Renvoi d'Hagrid et suspension de Dumbledore. Harry et Ron rencontre Aragog.

**_29 Mai :_** Harry découvre la Chambre des Secrets et tue le basilic. Guérison des victimes et libération de Dobby.Voldemort se cache en Albanie.

**1993-1994**

_  
**Août :**_ Évasion de Sirius Black d'Azkaban. Voyage des Weasley en Égypte. Fugue d'Harry Potter et apparition du sinistros.

**_2 Septembre :_** Drago Malefoy se fait attaquer par Buck, l'hypogriffe.

**_31 Octobre :_** Première tentative de Sirius Black d'entrer à Poudlard.

**_Novembre :_** Harry voit pour la seconde fois le sinistros. Le Nimbus 2000 est cassé par le Saule Cogneur.

**_Décembre :_** Harry reçoit la carte des Maraudeurs de Fred et George.

**_25 Décembre :_** Harry reçoit un éclair de Feu. Rémus Lupin est malade. Hagrid reçoit un avis de convocation à l'audience de la Commission d'examen des créatures dangereuses.

**_Janvier :_** Sirius Black tente une seconde fois d'entrer à Poudlard.

**_Avril :_** Hermione quitte le cours de divination.

**_20 Avril :_** Hagrid et Buck perdent leur cause devant l'audience.

_**Fin Avril-Début Mai :** _Les Gryffondors remportent la Coupe des 4 maisons.

**_Juin :_** Le professeur Trelawney annonce le retour de Voldemort. Harry et Hermione sauvent Sirius Black et Buck d'une morte certaine. Fuite de Peter Pettigrow. Nymphadora Tonks passe ses examens en formation d'Auror.

**1994-1995**

_  
**Juillet :**_ Mort de Bertha Jorkins.

**_Août :_** Mort de Frank Bryce. Percy Weasley travaille au Département de la Coopération Magique du monde de Quidditch et apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres.

**_30 Août :_** Maugrey Fol Oeil est kidnappé par Barty Croupton jr. et Peter Pettigrow.

**_Septembre :_** Hermione invente la S.A.L.E.

**_30 Octobre :_** Arrivée de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons à Poudlard.

**_Octobre à Juin :_** Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard.

**_31 Octobre :_** Harry Potter est le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

**_1er Novembre :_** Harry Potter rencontre Rita Skeeter.

**_23 Novembre :_** première tâche, Harry affronte le magyar à pointes.

**_Décembre :_** Dobby et Winky travaillent à Poudlard.

**_25 Décembre :_** Bal de Noel.

**_26 Décembre :_** Rita Skeeter dévoile au public qu'Hagrid est un demi-géant.

**_Janvier :_** Disparition de Barty Croupton. Harry élucide le mystère de l'oeuf d'or.

**_24 Février :_** Deuxième tâche: Harry libère ses amis dans le lac de Poudlard.

**_Avril :_** Harry rend visite à Sirius Black.

**_Mai :_** Assassinat de Barty Croupton.

**_23 Juin :_** Harry voit Voldemort en rêve. Il découvre la pensine.

**_24 Juin :_** Renaissance de Voldemort et mort de Cédric Diggory. Hermione piège Rita Skeeter.

**_25 Juin :_** Mort de Barty Croupton jr. Rassemblement des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

**1995-1996**

_  
**2 Août :**_ Harry Potter est attaqué par des détraqueurs.

**_12 Août :_** Harry Potter se rend à l'audience disciplinaire du Ministère de la Magie.

**_30 Août :_** Création du Décret no. 22 et du poste de Grand Inquisiteur à Poudlard par Dolores Ombrage.

**_31 Août :_** Sturgis Podmore est emprisonné à Azkaban pour tentative de vol au Département des Mystères.

**_Fin Octobre-Début Novembre :_** Fondation de l'Armée de Dumbledore par Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

**_Novembre :_** Harry Potter et George Weasley sont bannis à vie au jeu de Quidditch par Dolores Ombrage. Hagrid revient du pays des Géants.

**_Décembre :_** Voldemort (incarné en serpent) tente de tuer Arthur Weasley.

**_25 Décembre :_** Harry Potter revoit Gilderoy Lockhart à Ste-Mangouste.

**_Janvier :_** Évasion des Mangemorts d'Azkaban. Broderick Moroz est assassiné. Harry potter commence ses cours d'Occlumancie avec Rogue.

**_14 Février :_** Harry Potter est interviewé par Rita Skeeter sur le retour de Voldemort pour le journal _Le Chicaneur_.

**_Mars :_** Trelawney est renvoyée par Dolores Ombrage. Firenze rentre à Poudlard comme professeur de Divination.

**_Avril :_** Marietta Edgecombe trahie les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Arrestation et fuite de Dumbledore. Dolores Ombrage s'autoproclame Directrice de Poudlard. Fin des cours d'Occlumancie donné par Rogue. Fred et George Weasley quitte brusquement Poudlard et ouvre leur boutique de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse.

**_Mai :_** Ginny Weasley fait gagner à l'équipe Gryffondor la Coupe des 4 maisons. Hagrid présente son demi-frère Graup à Harry et Hermione.

**_Juin :_** Examens des BUSE. Renvoi d'Hagrid par Dolores Ombrage. McGonagall est envoyée à Ste-Mangouste pour cause de stupéfixion. Attaque des Mangemorts au Département des Mystères. Harry Potter récupère la prophétie perdue. Mort de Sirius Black. Première apparition publique de Voldemort au Ministère de la Magie. Disgrâce de Dolores Ombrage.

**1996-1997**

**_Juillet :_** Albus Dumbledore enlève Harry de chez les Dursley. Il les prévient qu'Harry obtiendra sa majorité l'année suivante.

**_Juin :_** Attaque de Poudlard par des Mangemorts. Décès d'Albus Dumbledore par un Avada Kedavra lancé par le professeur Rogue. Les examens sont annulés sur ordre du professeur McGonagall.


	2. Les personnages

_**Si vous avez des ajouts, des suggestions ou autres, laissez une review avec vos précisions. Bonne chance...**_

_**Grimevalt **_

**Les dates de naissance sont celles indiquées par J K Rowling elle-même. Elles ne correspondent qu'aux cinq premiers livres ; « Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé » y est pour le moment exclus.**

**

* * *

**

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Les personnages**

A

**Abbot, Hannah :** Elève de Poufsouffle, elle fera partie de l'AD pendant la cinquième année.

**Abercrombie, Euan :** Elève de Gryffondor, il croit à toutes les diffamations de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ contre Harry.

**Aragog :** Araignée géante ayant été apportée à Poudlard par Hagrid, elle fut soupçonnée d'être le monstre de la Chambre des secrets et dû s'enfuir pour vivre dans la forêt interdite (où est le roi des araignées aux côtés de sa compagne, Mosag).

**Avery :** Mangemort ayant prétendu avoir agi sous l'effet de l'Impérium, il travaillait au Ministère de la magie et sera châtié par Voldemort en personne.

B

**Bane :** Chef du troupeau des centaures vivant dans la forêt interdite qui borde Poudlard, il est très impulsif et toujours prêt à déclencher une bagarre. Il déteste les sorciers et leur prétendue supériorité. Il refuse de s'allier à eux et est constamment en conflit avec Firenze, beaucoup plus ouvert envers le peuple sorcier.

**Barjow, Monsieur :** Propriétaire du magasin « Barjow et Beurk », peu recommandable, sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Lucius Malefoy a avec lui des affaires douteuses concernant des articles de magie noire.

**Baron sanglant :** Fantôme de Serpentard.

**Bell, Katie :** Elève de Gryffondor, une des trois poursuiveuses de l'équipe de quidditch. Elle fait partie de l'AD.

**Bibine, Madame :** Professeur de Balai volant à Poudlard, elle arbitre également la plupart des matches de Quidditch. Elle a des yeux jaune semblables à ceux d'un faucon.

**Binns, Professeur :** Professeur d'Histoire de la magie, cet enseignant plutôt ennuyeux est le seul à être un fantôme. La légende raconte qu'il s'était assoupis à son bureau, et qu'en se réveillant, son corps était resté dans sa chaise et qu'il avait continué son travail comme si de rien n'était. D'une monotonie à rebuter les plus courageux, seule Hermione paraît écouter ses cours.

**Black, Elladora :** Tante de Sirius, elle inaugura dans sa famille la tradition de décapiter les elfes de maison trop vieux pour porter les plateaux de thé.

**Black, Regulus :** Frère cadet de Sirius. Il s'est enrôlé dans les Mangemorts. Vite dépassé par les événements, il essaya de se retirer, mais il fut tué sur ordre de Voldemort.

**Black, Sirius :** Ancien élève de Gryffondor, meilleur ami de James Potter et témoin de son mariage, il est aussi le parrain de Harry. Il fût accusé à tort d'être un Mangemort et d'avoir causé la mort des parents de Harry. C'est un animagus non déclaré pouvant se transformer en chien (d'où son surnom de Patmol) et ayant fait partie des Maraudeurs. Il réussit à s'échapper d'Azkaban, puis de Poudlard grâce à Harry et Hermione et vit caché dans son ancienne maison. Impulsif et courageux, il veille sur Harry comme sur son fils, et meurt au cours de l'affrontement dans le Département des mystères à la fin de la cinquième année.

**Bole :** Elève de Serpentard, batteur de l'équipe jusqu'au tome 4.

**Bones, Amélia Susan :** Tante de Susan Bones, elle est directrice du département de la justice magique. Son frère Edgar, ainsi que sa famille, furent tués par les Mangemorts.

**Bones, Susan :** Elève de Poufsouffle, elle fait partie de l'AD pendant la cinquième année.

**Boot, Terry :** Elève de Serdaigle et membre de son équipe de Quidditch, il fait partie de l'AD pendant la cinquième année.

**Brown, Lavande :** Elève de Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Parvati, adore le cours de divination. Elle fait partie de l'AD.

**Bryce, Frank :** Ancien combattant pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, guerre qui aura été pour lui source de nombreux handicaps physiques. Il habitait à Little Hangleton où il était le jardinier des Jedusor. Suspecté de leur meurtre, puis relâché faute de preuves, il continuera à habiter la maison jusqu'à l'été précédant la rentrée en quatrième année de Harry. Il sera surpris puis tué par Voldemort, qui avait trouvé dans la maison un refuge provisoire.

**Buck :** Hippogriffe élevé par Hagrid, il est condamné à mort par le ministère au cours de la troisième année. Grâce au retourneur de temps de Hermione, Harry et elle parviennent à le faire évader en compagnie de Sirius, avec qui il restera jusqu'à sa mort.

**Bullstrode, Milicent :** Elève de Serpentard, amie de Drago, c'est une des pires ennemies de Hermione. Elle fera partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale d'Ombrage.

C 

**Carmichael, Eddie :** Elève de sixième année à Serdaigle (pendant le tome 5). Il propose une bouteille d'Elixir Cérébral de Baruffio à Harry et Ron, pour leurs BUSE.

**Catogan, Chevalier du :** Son poney gris et lui habitent dans un des tableaux de Poudlard. Personnage farfelu, il est incontestablement plein de bonne volonté. Il offre même de remplacer la Grosse Dame après que celle-ci a été attaquée par Sirius Black.

**Chang, Cho :** Jeune femme de rêve pour de nombreux garçon de Poudlard, attrapeuse des Serdaigle. Elle sort un court moment avec Harry en cinquième année et fait partie de l'AD.

**Chourave, professeur :** Professeur de botanique à Poudlard, elle est à la tête de Poufsouffle et est l'idole de Neville.** Anniversaire : 15 Mai**.

**Coquecigrue :** Petit hibou malicieux offert par Sirius à Ron, pour le consoler de la perte de son rat.

**Corner, Michael :** Elève de Serdaigle et petit ami de Ginny depuis le bal de Noël, il rejoint l'AD. Ginny le laisse tomber pour avoir trop critiqué l'équipe de Gryffondor, victorieuse de celle de Serdaigle, et il finira par sortir avec Cho.

**Crabbe, Vincent :** Compagnon inséparable et peu vif d'esprit de Drago Malefoy, son père est un Mangemort.

**Crivey, Colin :** Elève de Gryffondor, admirateur numéro un de Harry Potter. Il fait partie de l'AD.

**Crivey, Denis :** Frère cadet de Colin, il a deux ans de moins que lui. Il fait partie de l'AD.

**Crockdur :** Fidèle molosse de Hagrid.

**Crockford, Doris :** Sorcière qu'on aperçoit dans le premier tome au Chaudron Baveur qui tient particulièrement à serrer la main à Harry. D'un intérêt très secondaire, son nom revient cependant à plusieurs reprises. Peut-être la reverrons-nous par la suite...

**Croupton, Bartemius sr :** Ministre de la coopération magique internationale, il est un combattant acharné contre les forces du mal. Il n'hésitera pas à envoyer son fils à Azkaban, qui, pour se venger, le tuera avant la troisième tâche.

**Croupton, Bartemius jr :** Fils de Bartemius senior, il était un des plus fervents partisans de Voldemort. Condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban par son père, il parviendra à s'échapper grâce à sa mère : à l'aide d'un Polynectar, elle pris la place de son fils à Azkaban et y mourut. Bartemius jr fut contraint de vivre sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, dont il arrivera à se délivrer pour tenter d'amener Harry à son maître. Pour cela il capturera Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol Œil, usurpera son identité de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et soumettra son père à son tour à l'Imperium. Capturé par Dumbledore et livré au ministère, il subira le terrible baiser du détraqueur...

**Croûtard :** Rat de la famille Weasley qui a été offert à Ron par Percy, il est mou et constamment endormi. Il se révèle en fait être Peter Pettigrow, ancien ami des Potter et animagus au service de Voldemort.

D 

**Danlmur, Ern :** Chauffeur du Magicobus.

**Dauclair, Pénélope :** Elève et préfète de Poudlard qui sortait avec Percy.

**Davies , Roger :** Elève de Serdaigle, capitaine et poursuiveur de leur équipe de quidditch, il va avec Fleur Delacour au bal de Noël. Il demande à Cho de sortir avec lui, mais elle refuse et se sert de cet argument pour rendre Harry jaloux au cours de sa cinquième année.

**Dearborn, Caradoc :** Membre du premier Ordre du Phénix, il a disparu et est présumé mort.

**Delacour, Fleur :** Elève de l'école de sorcellerie française de Beauxbâtons, à moitié Vélane donc très jolie, une des quatre champions du tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle a une petite sœur, Gabrielle, qui se révèle être la personne à qui elle tient le plus au cours de la deuxième tâche.

**Delaney Podmore, Sir Patrick :** Président du club des chasseurs sans tête, il a toujours refusé une place à Nick à cause de sa décapitation partielle.

**Derrick :** Elève de Serpentard, batteur dans l'équipe jusqu'au tome 4.

**Diggle, Dedalus :** Il travaille au ministère de la magie. Il est responsable de la pluie d'étoiles filantes à la suite de la chute de Voldemort qui aura tant interloquée les moldus. Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis l'origine.

**Diggory, Amos :** Père de Cédric Diggory, travaille au département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques.

**Diggory, Cédric :** Attrapeur et préfet de Poufsouffle, il est l'un des quatre champions de Poudlard. Ses beaux yeux gris et son corps d'athlète lui valent d'être la coqueluche de l'école et le petit ami de Cho Chang. Il sera assassiné à la fin du tournoi par Queudver.

**Dippet, Armando :** Prédécesseur de Dumbledore au poste de directeur de Poudlard quand Voldemort était encore élève.

**Dobby :** Ancien elfe de maison des Malefoy, il les trahit pour sauver Harry, qu'il vénère comme un dieu. A la fin de la deuxième année, Harry imagine un stratagème pour obliger Lucius à le libérer. Il travaille depuis à Poudlard et se révèle un allié inespéré dans certaines situations. **Anniversaire : 28 Juin**.

**Doge, Elphias :** Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis l'origine, il fait partie de la garde rapprochée qui permet à Harry de quitter Privet Drive.

**Dolohov, Antonin :** Mangemort, il est interné à Azkaban pour le meurtre des frères Prewett. Il réussit à s'échapper avec Bellatrix Lestrange pour rejoindre Voldemort. Il sera capturé à nouveau après la bataille du Département des Mystères.

**Dorcas, Meadows :** Membre du premier Ordre du Phénix, Voldemort se chargea lui-même de son exécution.

**Dubois, Olivier :** Gardien et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor jusqu'à la fin de la troisième année de Harry, il a été recruté dans la réserve du Club de Flaquemare.

**Dumbledore, Abelforth :** Frère de Albus, et barman de la Tête de Sanglier. Il est jugé bizarre et ne sait apparemment pas lire.

**Dumbledore, Albus (Perceval Wilfric Brian) :** Directeur de Poudlard. Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre. Il est également le seul que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ait jamais craint. Fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix.

**Dursley, Dudley :** Cousin de Harry, absolument énorme et méchant comme ses parents. A la tête d'un gang d'ados qui sèment la terreur, il se fait appeler « big D ». Anniversaire : 22 Juin.

**Dursley, Marge :** Sœur de Vernon, élève des molosses pour qui elle témoigne plus d'intérêt que pour les humains.

**Dursley, Pétunia :** Tante de Harry tout aussi méchante. Sœur de Lily, elle semble en savoir plus qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre sur le monde magique...

**Dursley, Vernon :** Oncle de Harry. Méchant, obtu, refuse catégoriquement de concevoir l'existence même du monde magique.

E 

**Edgecombe, Marietta :** Elève de Serdaigle et amie de Cho Chang, elle fera dans un premier temps partie de l'AD. Elle trahit le groupe sur les ordres d'Ombrage et fut couverte de pustules. Shakelbolt lui efface la mémoire grâce au sortilège Oubliettes. Sa tante travaille au ministère de la magie dans le secteur des transports magiques.

**Errol :** Vieux hibou de la famille Weasley.

F 

**Fenwick, Benjy :** Membre du premier Ordre du Phénix, il fut tué par les Mangemorts. On retrouva seulement quelques morceaux de lui.

**Figgs, Arabella Dorine :** Habitante de Wisteria Walk, trois rues plus loin que chez Harry lorsqu'il vit au 4, Privet Drive. Cette petite vieille excentrique qui adore les chats et dont la maison sent le chou est en fait une cracmol chargée de la surveillance de Harry. Il ne l'apprendra que pendant les vacances qui précèdent sa cinquième année.

**Filduvia :** Géante, mère de Graup et de Hagrid, qu'elle a abandonné alors qu'il était encore très jeune.

**Finch-Fletchley, Justin :** Elève de Poufsouffle issu d'une famille moldue. Il est pétrifié par le Basilic au cours de la deuxième année. Il fait partie de l'AD.

**Finnigan, Seamus :** Elève de Gryffondor qui partage le même dortoir que Harry, il est le meilleur ami de Dean Thomas et fait partie de l'AD.

**Firenze :** Centaure et ami des sorciers, Firenze sauve une première fois Harry de ses congénères alors que celui-ci effectue sa punition dans la forêt interdite au cours de sa première année. Chassé du troupeau par Bane au cours de la cinquième année, il devient professeur de divination après que Trelawney a été renvoyée.

**Fletcher, Mondingus :** Sorcier magouilleur et un peu voleur à ses heures, il est chargé, avec Mrs Figgs, de la surveillance de Harry. Ses contacts avec les sorciers peu recommandables peuvent s'avérer utile pour l'Ordre du Phénix, dont il fait partie.

**Flint, Marcus :** Poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe Serpentard.

**Flitwick, Filius :** Expert en l'art de la lévitation, le professeur Flitwick est à la tête de Serdaigle et enseigne les enchantements aux élèves de Poudlard. En tant que plus petit professeur de Poudlard, il dispense toujours ses cours perché sur une pile de livres pour pouvoir être aperçu de ses élèves. **Anniversaire : 17 Octobre**.

**Fudge, Cornélius Oswald :** Ministre de la magie, il est plutôt fat et incompétent. Il avait l'habitude d'envoyer un hibou quotidien à Dumbledore pour lui demander conseil. Il refuse de croire au retour de Voldemort qui bouleverserait l'ordre qu'il a mis des années à établir et tente par tous les moyens de mettre Dumbledore à l'écart car il le soupçonne de vouloir prendre sa place. Il retrouvera enfin la raison à la fin de la cinquième année.

**Fumseck :** Phénix de Dumbledore, il aide Harry à affronter Tom Jedusor en apportant le choixpeau et l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Il soigne aussi les blessures de Harry et lui redonne du courage lors du priori incantatem. Il apparaît comme un trait d'union entre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, nommé d'après lui, et leur sert entre autres de signal d'alarme.

G 

**Gobe-Planche, Wilhelmina :** Remplaçante des cours de soins aux créatures magiques, elle vient assurer l'intérim de Hagrid au cours de la cinquième année.

**Goldstein, Anthony :** Elève de Serdaigle, préfet en cinquième année, membre de l'AD.

**Gourdenieze, Gladys :** Sans doute l'une des plus grandes fans de Gilderoy Lockart, elle lui écrit toutes les semaines depuis qu'il est hospitalisé à Sainte Mangouste suite au sort d'amnésie qu'il s'est lancé par erreur.

**Goyle, Gregory :** Compagnon inséparable et peu vif d'esprit de Drago Malfoy, son père est un Mangemort.

**Granger, Hermione (Jane) :** Elève de Gryffondor et meilleure amie de Harry, elle est studieuse, intelligente et déterminée. C'est la meilleure élève de Poudlard et a grand souci de faire ses preuves. Ron et elle passent leur temps à se battre comme des chiffonniers, mais une grande affection semble se cacher derrière une hostilité apparente. Elle est très attachée à son « chat », Pattenrond, et à la cause des elfes de maison, pour qui elle crée la S.A.L.E. C'est elle qui aura l'idée de fonder l'AD après le retour de Voldemort. **Anniversaire : 19 Septembre**

**Graup :** Demi-frère de Hagrid. C'est un géant que Hagrid ramène de sa mission et tente d'élever. Il est très brutal mais semble un peu attaché à Hermione.

**Greengrass Daphné :** Elève de Poudlard, passe l'examen pratique des sortilèges de BUSE en même temps qu'Hermione.

H 

**Hagrid, Rubeus :** Gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard, Hagrid en est aussi le garde-chasse. Fils d'un sorcier et de la géante Filduvia, il fut soupçonné d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets alors qu'il était en deuxième année. Sa baguette fut brisée et il fut renvoyé ; seule la sollicitude de Dumbledore lui permit de rester à Poudlard. Il fut définitivement réhabilité à la fin de la deuxième année de Harry, après un bref séjour à Azkaban. Puis, son goût pour les animaux lui vaudra le titre de professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, après la retraite de professeur Brûlopot. Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis l'origine. **Anniversaire : 6 Décembre**.

**Hedwige :** Chouette blanche de caractère, elle est une des amies les plus fidèles de Harry. C'est Hagrid qui lui en fera le cadeau pour ses onze ans, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

**Hermès :** Hibou offert à Percy Weasley pour sa nomination au poste de préfet.

**Higgs, Terence :** Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard pendant la première année de Harry.

J 

**Jedusor, Tom Elvis :** Véritable nom de Voldemort, sorcier de sang mêlé, il est abandonné par son père, et sa mère meurt alors qu'il est très jeune. Il est le véritable héritier de Serpentard et à pour but d'éliminer tous les sorciers qui n'ont pas le sang pur.

**Johnson, Angelina :** Poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor, elle prend la succession de Dubois au poste de capitaine de l'équipe au cours de la cinquième année de Harry. Elle fait également partie de l'AD.

**Jones, Hestia : **Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, fait partie de la garde rapprochée qui permet à Harry de quitter Privet Drive.

**Jordan, Lee : **Elève de Gryffondor en dernière année dans le tome 5 et meilleur ami des jumeaux Weasley, il commente tous les matches de Quidditch sous le regard attentif du professeur McGonagall. Il fait partie de l'AD.

**Jorkins, Bertha :** Fouineuse de première catégorie dotée d'une excellente mémoire, mais malheureusement pour elle dépourvue d'une grande lucidité, elle avait l'habitude de travailler en étroite collaboration avec Barty Croupton sr au Ministère de la magie. Lorsqu'elle découvre un jour par hasard son lourd secret, Croupton sr lui lance un sortilège d'amnésie si puissant qu'elle s'en trouve définitivement affectée. Elle est mutée au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. Elle sera capturée par Queudver au cours d'un de ses voyages en Albanie l'été précédant la rentrée en quatrième année de Harry et amenée devant Voldemort, qui lui fera révéler ce qu'elle sait, avant de l'éliminer définitivement.

K 

**Karkaroff, Igor : **Directeur de Durmstrang, l'école de magie bulgare, ancien Mangemort.

**Kirke, Andrew : **Elève de Gryffondor, batteur de l'équipe après le renvoi des jumeaux Weasley et de Harry dans le tome 5.

**Kreattur : **Elfe de maison fidèle aux Black, il déteste Sirius et tous les bons sorciers qui ont trouvé refuge dans la maison de Square Grimmaurd. Sa trahison mènera de manière indirecte à la mort de Sirius.

**Krum, Victor : **Très célèbre attrapeur de la Bulgarie, attrapeur de Durmstrang, un des quatre champions du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il a un faible pour Hermione avec qui il correspond par lettres.

L 

**Lestrange, Bellatrix et Rodolphus : **Cousins de Sirius, ils sont parmi les plus fidèles des Mangemorts. Ils infligèrent le sortilège Doloris aux Londubat pour essayer de retrouver leur Maître. Condamnés à la prison d'Azkaban, ils s'évadent après le retour de Voldemort pour le rejoindre. Au cours de l'affrontement au département des Mystères, Bellatrix fera basculer Sirius au travers du voile de la Mort.

**Lestrange, Rabastan :** Frère de Rodolphus, il fit partie des mangemorts qui torturèrent les Londubat. Condamné à vie à Azkaban aux côtés du couple Lestrange et de Croupton jr, il s'échappe au cours de l'évasion massive du tome 5, et participe à la bataille du département des Mistères.

**Lockhart, Gilderoy : **Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal pendant la deuxième année de Harry, Gilderoy Lockart est un play-boy adulé par la gente féminine. Imbu de sa personne, il écrit des livres où il s'approprie les exploits d'autres sorciers dont il a effacé la mémoire. A cause de la baguette défectueuse de Ron, il a effacé sa propre mémoire et est soigné depuis à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste.

**Londubat, Alice : **Ancienne Auror, femme de Frank et mère de Neville, les Mangemorts la soumirent aussi au sortilège Doloris lorsqu'ils comprirent que Frank n'avouerait rien. Elle est en soins à ses côtés à Sainte Mangouste.

**Londubat, Frank : **Ancien Auror, mari d'Alice et père de Neville, il faisait partie du premier Ordre du Phénix. Les Lestranges et Barty Croupton jr lui lancèrent un sortilège Doloris pour tenter de lui faire révéler l'endroit de la retraite de Voldemort après sa chute. Il n'en mourut pas, mais en fut gravement affecté. Il est soigné à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

**Londubat, Neville : **Elève de Gryffondor plutôt étourdi, ami avec Harry. C'est un garçon à l'histoire malheureuse élevé par sa grand-mère qui se révèle un allié fidèle et généreux, excellent en botanique. Il fait partie de l'AD. **Anniversaire : 30 Juillet**

**Lovegood, Luna : **Elève de Serdaigle du même âge que Ginny Weasley, son père dirige le Chicaneur. Avec sa personnalité plutôt excentrique, Luna ne semble pas avoir beaucoup d'amis. Son aide se révèle cependant précieuse après le retour de Voldemort, et Harry va trouver en elle un réconfort et une compréhension que Ron et Hermione ne peuvent pas lui apporter. Elle fera partie de l'AD.

**Lupin, Remus John : **Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pendant la troisième année de Harry, il était brillant élève de Gryffondor, préfet, et un des meilleurs amis de James Potter et Sirius Black. Il fait partie des Maraudeurs avec ces deux derniers et Peter Pettigrow. Sa lycanthropie (fait d'être loup garou) a provoqué la plantation du saule cogneur et l'a longtemps condamné à être exclu de la société. Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix dès l'origine. **Anniversaire : 10 mars**.

M 

**Maxime, Olympe : **Directrice de Beauxbâtons, l'école de magie française, mi-géante, elle se lie d'amitié avec Hagrid, avec qui elle part à la fin de la quatrième année en mission pour tenter de rallier les géants à la cause de Dumbledore.

**McGonagall, Minerva : **Directrice adjointe de Poudlard et à la tête de la maison de Gryffondor, le professeur McGonagall enseigne l'art de la métamorphose. Malgré un côté austère et strict, un grand cœur et un instinct protecteur pour Harry se cachent derrière ses petites lunettes carrées. Animagus déclarée, elle peut se transformer en chat à volonté. Elle aime beaucoup le Quidditch et a une grande dévotion pour Dumbledore. Fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis le début. **Anniversaire : 4 Octobre**

**McKinnon, Marlène : **Membre du premier Ordre du Phénix, elle fut tuée par les Mangemorts avant la chute de Voldemort.

**McMillan, Ernie : **Elève à Poufsouffle, il croit tout d'abord que Harry est l'héritier de Serpentard et prend la tête d'un groupe destiné à protéger son ami Justin. Il présente publiquement ses excuses quand Hermione est pétrifiée, reconnaissant que Harry ne lui aurait jamais fait aucun mal. Il devient préfet en cinquième année et affiche son soutien à Harry et Dumbledore. Il fera ensuite partie de l'AD.

**McNair, Walden : **Mangemort, bourreau qui était chargé du tuer Buck. Il fut envoyé par Voldemort pour négocier avec les géants, et condamné à la prison d'Azkaban.

**Malefoy, Drago : **Pire ennemi de Harry. Il est à Serpentard et issu d'une longue lignée de mauvais sorciers. Véritable caïd au sein de l'école, il est en fait peureux et vit dans l'ombre de son père. Il fera partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale d'Ombrage.

**Malefoy, Lucius : **Père de Drago, il travaille au ministère de la magie et est un Mangemort des plus ambitieux.

**Malefoy, Narcissa : **Epouse de Lucius Malefoy et mère de Drago, elle est issue de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black.

**Maugrey, Alastor (dit "Fol Oeil") : **Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix à l'origine et Auror à la retraite, il est complètement paranoïaque et ce méfie de tout. Il a l'habitude de ne boire et manger que ce qu'il prépare lui-même. Il aurait dû être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal au cours de la quatrième année de Harry, mais il a été séquestré par Barty Croupton jr.

**Mimi Geignarde : **Fantôme qui hante les toilettes des filles, elle fut la victime du Basilic lancé par Tom Elvis Jedusor.

**Miss teigne : **Fidèle "chatte" de Rusard, elle passe son temps à fouiner partout. Elle sera pétrifiée par le Basilic. Le souhait le plus cher de tous les élèves est de pouvoir un jour lui donner un bon coup de pied au derrière.

**Moine gras :** Fantôme de Poufsouffle.

**Montague : **Elève de Serpentard, c'est le capitaine et un poursuiveur de leur équipe de Quidditch. Il fait partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale d'Ombrage. Les jumeaux Weasley, pour lui faire un mauvais tour, le feront disparaître quelques jours pendant la cinquième année de Harry ; il réapparaîtra dans les toilettes du premier étage.

**Moroz, Broderick : **Ancien Langue de Plomb, une attaque de Mangemorts lui a fait perdre la parole. Il fut assassiné par un filet du diable envoyé sciemment à Sainte Mangouste où il était soigné.

**Mulciber :** Mangemort spécialiste de l'Impérium, il a été capturé au moment de la chute de Voldemort peu de temps avant l'arrestation de Karkaroff, qui a vainement essayé d'acheter sa liberté en échange de son nom.

N 

**Nigellus, Phineas : **Ancien directeur de Poudlard, sans doute le moins populaire, et ancien Serpentard, il fait partie de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black ; c'est l'arrière arrière grand père de Sirius. Il est particulièrement peu patient et peu compréhensif, et déteste les jeunes.

**Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington (dit "Nick Quasi-sans-tête") : **Fantôme de Gryffondor. Il aspire à rejoindre le club des cavaliers sans tête mais est constamment refusé. Il fête son 500ème anniversaire de mort pendant la deuxième année de Harry.

**Nott :** Mangemort qui a échappé à la prison après la chute de Voldemort, il assiste à la résurection de ce dernier à la fin du tome 4, et participe également à la bataille du Département des Mystères dans le tome 5. Son fils, Théodore, est à Poudlard chez les Serpentard. C'est le jeune garçon "à la silhouette filiforme" qui parvient à voir les Sombrals dans la classe de Hagrid, tout comme Harry ou Neville.

O 

**Ollivander, M. : **Fabriquant et vendeur de baguettes magiques sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis 392 av JC.

**Ombrage, Dolores Jane : **Envoyée par le ministère pour occuper le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal au cours de la cinquième année de Harry, elle se montre bien plus cruelle et méchante que le professeur Rogue. Elle prend un malin plaisir à maltraiter Harry, en l'accusant de mentir et de vouloir perturber l'ordre établi par Conélius Fudge. Elle se fait nommer Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et soumet l'établissement à de nombreux décrets.

P 

**Parkinson, Pansy : **élève de Serpentard qui essaie toujours de ridiculiser Hermione et de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Drago, pour qui elle a un faible. Elle fera partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale d'Ombrage.

**Patil, Padma : **Elève de Serdaigle et sœur jumelle de Parvati, elle fait partie de l'AD.

**Patil, Parvati : **Elève de Gryffondor et sœur jumelle de Padma, a accompagné Harry au bal, adore les cours de divination et est toujours avec son amieLavande, elles font toutes deux partie del'AD.

**Pattenrond : **« Chat » de Hermione, au pelage orange et au visage aplati, il a très vite décelé la vraie nature de Croûtard et a aidé Sirius à le trouver. Son intelligence exceptionnelleenfait un très boncompagnon pour Hermione, au grand dam de Ron.

**Peeves : **Esprit frappeur, toujours prêt à faire des mauvais coups.

**Pettigrow, Peter : **Animagus non déclaré (appelé Queudver car il se change en rat), serviteur de Voldemort. Il est resté douze ans dans la famille Weasley dans la peau de Croûtard. Il a fait partie du premier Ordre du Phénix. Il tue Cédic Diggoryàlafindutournoidestrois sorciers et fait don de sa main pour faire renaître Voldemort. Il a cependant une dette à vie envers Harry...

**Podmore, Sturgis : **Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, fait partie de la garde rapprochée qui permet à Harry de quitter Privet Drive. Il est chargé de surveiller la porte d'entrée du département des mystères.Il sera envoyé six mois à Azkaban par le ministère.

**Pomfresh, Poppy :** Infirmière de Poudlard, aucun mal ne lui résiste. Surnommée affectueusement « Pompom » par le professeur Dumbledore.

**Polkiss, Piers : **Il estl'un des meilleurs amis de Dudley, membre de son gang.

**Potter, Harry James : **"Celui qui a survécu". Ce site lui est consacré. **Anniversaire : 31 Juillet**

**Potter, James : **Père de Harry, ancien Maraudeur, animagus non déclaré (on l'appelait Cornedrue car il se changeait en cerf), membre du premier Ordre du Phénix. Il fut assassiné par Voldemort en même temps que sa femme Lily .

**Potter, Lily (née Evans) : **Mère de Harry, assassinée par Voldemort et membre du premier Ordre du Phénix.

**Prewett, Fabian et Gideon : **Deux frères membre du premier Ordre du Phénix, il furent attaqués et tués par des Mangemorts à deux contre cinq.

**Pucey, Adrian :** Poursuiveur de Serpentard.

Q 

**Quirell, professeur : **Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal au cours de la première année de Harry, il avait en fait été abusé par Voldemort qui s'était logé à l'arrière de son crâne, caché sous un turban, dans l'espoir de récupérer la pierre philosophale et d'éliminer Harry Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le laissera mourir au cours d'un affrontement contre Harry.

R 

**Rocade, Stan : **Employé du Magicobus.

**Rogue, Severus : **Maître des potions à Poudlard, le professeur Rogue est le plus détesté des enseignants de Poudlard, sauf par les élèves de la maison qu'il dirige, Serpentard. Ancien Mangemort à l'attitude ambiguë, il fait désormais partie du nouvel Ordre du Phénix. **Anniversaire : 9 Janvier.**

**Rookwood, Augustus :** Mangemort espion au ministère, il travaillait au Département des Mystères. C'est à lui que Ludo Verpey a donné par inadvertance des informations capitales sur les Aurors. Dénoncé par Karkaroff, il profite de l'évasion massive du tome 5 pour s'échapper, et participe à la bataille de Département des Mystères.

**Rosier, Evan :** Mangemort tué par les Aurors après la chute de Voldemort. Karkaroff l'a dénoncé, mais il a refusé de se rendre et a mutilé de nez de Maugrey dans la bataille.

**Rosmerta, Madame : **Serveuse au bar Les Trois Balais.

**Rusard, Argus : **Concierge de Poudlard et toujours accompagné de sa "chatte" Miss Teigne, c'est un cracmol qui a en horreur Peeves le poltergeist et les jeunes sorciers qu'il envie secrètement. Toujours à rôder dans les couloirs, il aime particulièrement s'en prendre à Harry Potter.

S 

**Shacklebolt, Kingsley : **Son poste d'Auror au ministère de la magie lui permet de jouer le rôle d'agent double pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est chargé de retrouver Sirius Black et fait partie de la garde rapprochée qui permet à Harry de quitter Privet Drive.

**Sinistra, professeur : **Professeur d'astronomie de Poudlard toute vêtue de noire.

**Skeeter, Rita : **Journaliste à scandale travaillant pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_, animagus non enregistré (elle se change en scarabée). Hermione la fera chanter pour et se servira d'elle contre le Ministère de la magie alors que celui-ci restait aveugle face au retour de Voldemort.

**Smith, Zacharias : **Elève et pousuiveur de Poufsouffle plutôt désagréable, il est perplexe quant au retour de Voldemort, mais rejoint quand même l'AD.

**Spinnet, Alicia : **Poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle fait également partie de l'AD.

T 

**Thomas, Dean : **Elève de Gryffondor qui partage le même dortoir que Harry, c'est un ami fidèle, qui fait partie de l'AD. Elevé par sa mère et son beau-père, tous deux moldus, il est en fait fils d'un sorcier assassiné parce qu'il a refusé de devenir Mangemort. Sa mère n'a soupçonné la réelle nature de son père qu'au moment où la lettre de Poudlard est arrivée chez eux. Il sortira avec Ginny à la fin de la cinquième année de Harry.

**Tom :** Barman au Chaudron Baveur.

**Tonks, Nymphadora : **Fille de Ted Tonks et d'Andromeda Black, elle préfère (et exige même) être appelée Tonks tout court. Métamorphomage plutôt farfelue, elle se révèle très douée. Membre du nouvel Ordre du Phénix.

**Travers :** Mangemort qui a participé au meutre des McKinnon, selon les dires de Karkaroff pendant son procès.

**Trelawney, Sybille : **Professeur de divination excentrique, Trelawney ne quitte que très rarement le donjon dans lequel elle donne ses cours. Descendante de Cassandra Vablatsky, elle montre peu de dons pour la divination, mais les rares prédictions réelles qu'elle a faites se révèlent d'une importance capitale...

**Trevor : **Crapaud de Neville.

V 

**Vance, Emmeline : **Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, fait partie de la garde rapprochée qui permet à Harry de quitter Privet Drive.

**Vector, professeur : **Professeur d'arithmancie à Poudlard, Hermione lui voue un culte tout particulier.

**Verpey, Ludo : **Ministre du département des jeux et sports magiques et ancien joueur de Quidditch à haut niveau (batteur pour les Frelons de Wimbourne), c'est un sorcier toujours en train de magouiller et criblé de dettes.

**Voldemort : **Mage noir qui a fait régner la terreur durant des années et qui a retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Ses disciples sont appelés Mangemorts et il tente d'éliminer Harry Potter pour asseoir son pouvoir.

W 

**Weasley, Arthur : **Ancien élève de Gryffondor et père de Ron, travaille au département du Détournements de l'artisanat Moldu au ministère de la magie. Homme très gentil et passionné par les moldus, il fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et sera grièvement blessé par Nagini après le retour de Voldemort. **Anniversaire : 6 Février.**

**Weasley, Bill : **Ancien élève de Gryffondor, frère de Ron, il travaille à Gringotts (la banque des sorciers). Il rejoint également l'Ordre du Phénix. Décrit comme le plus « cool » des frère Weasley : Il a une queue de cheval, des bottes en cuir et porte un crochet de serpent comme boucle d'oreille. **Anniversaire : 29 Novembre.**

**Weasley, Charlie : **Ancien élève et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, frère de Ron, il s'occupe des dragons en Roumanie. Il prend en charge Norbert et fournit les dragons pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. Il rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. **Anniversaire : 12 Décembre**.

**Weasley, Fred et George : **Elèves de Gryffondor, jumeaux, ils quittent le Poudlard dictatorial d'Ombrage avec panache à la fin de la cinquième année de Harry. Ils aiment particulièrement les farces et attrapes. Ils ont pour projet d'ouvrir leur propre boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse grâce aux fonds offerts par Harry. Avant de partir, ils font partie de l'AD. **Anniversaires : 1 Avril** (pour n'étonner personne !)

**Weasley, Ginevra (dite Ginny) : **Elève de Gryffondor, elle est la plus jeune des enfants Weasley, et voue une admiration sans pareille à Harry jusqu'à son enlèvement par Tom Elvis Jedusor. Jeune fille courageuse et gentille, elle se révèle en grandissant un allié formidable. Fait partie de l'AD. **Anniversaire : 11 Août**

**Weasley, Molly : **Ancienne élève de Gryffondor et mère de Ron, petite femme dodue, douce et aimable, qui devient comme une seconde mère pour Harry. Elle est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. **Anniversaire : 30 Octobre**.

**Weasley, Perceval Ignatus (dit Percy) : **Ancien élève, préfet et préfet en chef de Gryffondor, il travaille au ministère de la magie avec Fudge. Avant tout ambitieux, il tourne le dos à sa famille en prenant clairement position pour Fudge. **Anniversaire : 22 Août**

**Weasley, Ronald Bilius (dit Ron) : **Elève de Gryffondor, meilleur ami de Harry. Il souffre de la pauvreté de sa famille et déteste être dans l'ombre de Harry, au point de se sentir parfois jaloux de lui. Un sentiment entre Hermione et lui se dessine. Il devient préfet en cinquième année et fait partie de l'AD. **Anniversaire : 1 Mars**

**Winky : **Ancienne elfe de maison des Croupton, son maître la renvoie pendant la Coupe du monde de Quidditch pour ne pas avoir obéit à ses ordres. Dumbledore l'emploie ensuite à Poudlard, elle reste malheureuse de son renvoi et de la mort de ses maîtres.


	3. Les formules magiques

**Voici la liste de tous les sorts audibles cités dans la saga « Harry Potter » de J.K.ROWLING.**

**Merci à toutes les reviews et ainsi qu'à Lily Eowyn Black et Elmire pour leurs aides précieuses.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Les formules magiques****  
**

A

**Accio :** fait venir un objet jusqu'au possesseur de la baguette.   
**Alohomora :** permet de déverrouiller fenêtres et portes.  
**Amplificatum :** augmente la taille d'un objet - sort contraire : Reducto.  
**Aparecium :** révèle l'encre et les écritures invisibles.  
**Avada Kedavra :** sortilège de mort, celui que Voldemort utilisa pour tuer les parents d'Harry - sortilège impardonnable.  
**Avis :** fait apparaître des oiseaux.

C

**Collaporta :** permet de verrouiller une porte, comme en utilisant de la glue, d'où un étrange bruit de succion lorsqu'il est pratiqué.  
**Cracbadaboum :** fait craquer les coutures et attaches en tout genre.

D

**Dentesaugmento :** fait pousser les dents de façon démesurée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit annulé.  
**Destructum :** détruit les images brumeuses qui émanent d'une baguette quand un prior incanto a été pratiqué.   
**Dissendium :** ouvre la statue de la sorcière borgne et d'accéder au passage secret vers Pré-au-lard.

E

**Endoloris :** fait éprouver une souffrance extrême à son adversaire - sortilège impardonnable.  
**Enervatum :** réanime une personne stupéfiée - sort contraire : Stupefix.  
**Episkey :** sortilège de soin pour remettre en place un nez cassé.  
**Expelliarmus :** désarme un adversaire.

F

**Failamalle :** permet de faire ses valises à une vitesse vertigineuse.  
**Ferula :** fait apparaître de quoi faire une attelle.  
**Finite Incantatem :** annule un sort.  
**Flambios :** sortilège permettant de faire des tracés enflammés, Hermione l'utilise sur les portes du Départements des Mystères en y marquant des X.  
**Furunculus :** fait pousser des furoncles.

I

**Impedimenta :** sortilège d'entrave, il permet de ralentir les choses.  
**Impero :** permet de contrôler quelqu'un - sortilège impardonnable.  
**Impervius :** permet de rendre imperméable l'objet visé.  
**Incarcerem :** fait apparaître des cordes magiques qui ligotent la personne visée.  
**Incendio :** permet de mettre le feu.

L

**Lashlabask :** envoie une gerbe d'étincelles brûlantes pour repousser des poursuivants.  
**Locomotor mortis :** bloque les jambes de la personne visée pour l'empêcher de marcher.  
**Lumos :** allume la baguette avec laquelle ce sort est jetté - sort contraire : Nox.

M

**Mobiliarbus :** permet de déplacer un objet, tout comme Wingardium Leviosa.  
**Morsmordre :** permet de faire apparaître la marque des ténèbre.  
**Mutinlutin Malinpesti :** immobilise les lutins de Cornouailles (n'a pas fonctionné lorsque Lockart l'a utilisé).

N

**Nox :** éteint la baguette - sort contraire : Lumos.

O

**Oculus reparo :** sort qui permet de réparer les lunettes.  
**Orchideus :** fait apparaître des orchidées.  
**Oubliettes :** efface la mémoire d'une personne.

P

**Petrificus totalus :** immobilise et raidit totalement la personne visée, sauf les yeux.  
**Pointe au nord :** sort qui fonctionne comme une boussole magique.  
**Portus :** sort qui permet de transformer un objet en portoloin.  
**Prior incanto :** Sort qui permet de savoir quel est le dernier sort pratiqué par une baguette. La baguette visée émet une image brumeuse et réduite de son dernier usage.  
**Protego :** sort qui constitue un bouclier magique qui protège le sorcier contre les maléfices qui lui sont envoyés.

R

**Récurvite :** sort qui permet de nettoyer les choses de façon impeccable et rapide.  
**Reducto :** rapetisse un objet - sort contraire : Amplificatum.  
**Reparo :** permet de réparer quelque chose.  
**Rictusempra :** fait rire, et donc déconcentre la personne visée.  
**Riddikulus :** transforme un épouvantard en figure comique.

S

**Serpensortia :** fait émerger un serpent de la baguette de celui qui lance le sort.  
**Silencio :** sort de mutisme, qui provoque le silence chez la personne visée.  
**Sonorus :** amplifie la voix - sort contraire : Sourdinam.  
**Sourdinam :** baisse la voix - sort contraire : Sonorus.  
**Spero Partonum :** crée une bulle de protection pour repousser les Détraqueurs.  
**Stupefix :** empêche le mouvement d'un adversaire (aussi appellé "sortilège de stupéfixion") - sort contraire : Enervatum.

T

**Tarentallegra :** oblige un adversaire à danser.

W

**Waddiwasi :** permet de faire voler un objet avec la rapidité d'une balle de fusil.  
**Wingardium Leviosa :** déplace des objets en les faisant léviter.


	4. Potions et Ingrédients

**Potions**

A

**Amortentia : **C'est le philtre d'amour le plus puissant au monde. Il est présenté dans le premier cours d'Horace Slughorn, dans le tome 6.

B

**Bézoard : **un antidote à la plupart des poisons.

D

**Doxycide : **Liquide noir, vendu habituellement en spray, utilisé pour assommer les Doxys pour pouvoir disposer d'eux en toute sécurité. Son effet dure assez longtemps.

E

**Elixir de Longue Vie : **L'élixir de Longue Vie garantit l'immortalité aussi longtemps qu'on en absorbe. Lorsqu'une personne cesse de le boire, elle meurt. Fait grâce à la _Pierre Philosophale._

F

**Felix Felicis : **apporte la chance à celui qui en boit durant une courte période.

G

**Gorgée de Désenflage : **L'antidote pour la potion d'Enflure.

**Gorgée d'incendiaire : **Celui qui boit cette potion peut cracher du feu pendant un moment, la gorgée de Désenflage permet d'annuler ses effets.

**Goutte du Mort-Vivant : **somnifère très puissant.

P

**Philtre d'Amour : **la personne qui en boit tombe amoureuse

**Philtre de confusion : **Son effet apparent est de provoquer la confusion du sujet.

**Philtre de Paix : **calme l'anxiété et calme l'agitation.

**Philtre régénérateur à la mandragore : **Cet antidote puissant ramène à la vie les personnes qui ont été pétrifiées.

**Pimentine : **soigne les rhumes et la grippe.

**Polynectar : **prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Son effet dure une heure, mais on peut en reprendre apparemment sans cesse.

**Potion contre les furoncles : **Fait disparaître des furoncles.

**Potion d'Aiguise-Méninges : **aider la personne qui la boit à penser plus clairement.

**Potion d'Amnésie : **pousse la personne à oublier des choses

**Potions de beauté : **Potions qui rendent plus beaux ou belles ceux ou celles qui les boivent.

**Potion pour nettoyer les blessures : **Potion médicale utilisée pour les coupures et autres blessures ouvertes.

V

**Veritaserum : **Le plus puissant des sérums de vérité.

**Ingrédients **

A

**Achillée sternutatoire : **Utilisée dans les philtres de Confusion et d'Embrouille.

**Armoise : **ingrédient clef entrant dans la composition de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

**Asphodèle : **Ingrédient clef dans la composition de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

B

**Bezoard : **Petite pierre dans l'intestin des chevres antidote a la plupart des poisons.

**Bile de Tatou : **utilisée dans la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges.

**Branchiflore : **boule gluante servant a respirer sous l'eau.

C

**Chrysopes : **ingrédients du Polynectar, doivent cuire pendant 21 jours.

**Cranson officinal : **Utilisé dans les philtres de Confusion et d'Embrouille.

E

**Eau : **De l'eau.

**Ellébore : **ingrédient utiliser pour le philtre de Paix.

**Eruptif : **corne, queue et liquide explosif.

F

**figue d'Abyssinie : **doit être pelée.

**foies et queues de rats : **queues - utilisées dans la potion à faire pousser les cheveux.

G

**Gingembre : **Ses racines sont un des ingrédients de la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges.

L

**Livèche : **Utilisée dans les philtres de Confusion et d'Embrouille.

M

**Mandragore : **une plante importante utilisée comme ingrédient dans le filtre régénérateur à la mandragore.

O

**Orties : **cueillies dans les Marais de Queerditch pour faire des tisanes d'orties.

P

**Peau de serpent des arbres : **mue de serpent arboricole servant à la fabrication du polynectar.

**plumes de jobarbille : **utilisées dans les sérums de vérité et les potions de mémoire.

**pierre de lune : **Utilisée dans diverses potions (le philtre de Paix inclus), parfois en poudre.

**polygonum : **utilisée dans le Polynectar.

**pus de bubobulb : **excellent contre les formes les plus persistantes d'acné ; il est vert jaunâtre et sent le pétrole. Les vertus curatives du pus de bubobulb ont été découvertes par Sacharissa Tugwood.


	5. Animaux fantastiques

Sachant que le livre existe auprès des Moldus, je ne trouvais pas utile d'expliquer l'histoire du Quidditch. Et puis, l'acheter représente une bonne action envers les enfants des pays pauvres vivants dans la misère.

**Les animaux fantastiques**

_Fantastic Beasts and where to find them._

_Il est rare qu'une maison de sorciers ne compte pas dans sa bibliothèque un exemplaire des Animaux fantastiques. Désormais, et pour une période limitée dans le temps, les Moldus vont avoir à leur tour la possibilité d'apprendre où vit le Quintaped, ce que mange le Puffskein et pourquoi il vaut mieux ne pas laisser dans le jardin une soucoupe de lait destinée à un Knarl..._

_ Le produit de la vente de ce livre sera entièrement versé à l'organisation humanitaire **Comic Relief**, ce qui signifie que les francs, les euros ou les Galions que vous dépenserez pour l'acheter auront un pouvoir magique plus grand encore que celui des sorciers. Si vous pensez que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour faire l'effort de dépenser un peu de votre argent, j'espère que le jour où vous vous ferez attaquer par une Manticore, des sorciers plus charitables passeront par là et se porteront à votre secours._


	6. Quidditch

Sachant que le livre existe auprès des Moldus, je ne trouvais pas utile d'expliquer l'histoire du Quidditch. Et puis, l'acheter représente une bonne action envers les enfants des pays pauvres vivants dans la misère.

**Le Quidditch à travers les âges**

Quidditcht trought the ages 

_  
S'il vous est jamais arrivé de vous demander quelle est l'origine du Vif d'or, comment les Cognards sont apparus ou pourquoi les Wigtown Wanderers portent l'image d'un couteau de boucher sur leurs robes, vous devez lire _**Le Quidditch à travers les âges**_. Cette édition limitée est la reproduction exacte du volume conservé d la bibliothèque de Poudlard où il est consulté presque chaque jour par les fanatiques de Quidditch._

_ Le produit de la vente de ce livre sera intégralement reversé à l'organisation caritative anglaise **Comic Relief** qui utilisera les sommes recueillies pour aider les enfants des pays les plus pauvres et leur assurer de meilleures conditions d'existence une action encore plus importante et plus extraordinaire que la capture du Vif d'or en trois secondes et demie par Roderick Plumpton en 1921._


	7. Plantes

**Plantes**

A

**Achillée sternutatoire :** Utilisée dans les philtres de Confusion et d'Embrouille.

**Aconit : **Plante extrêmement dangereuse.Aussi appelée la plante tue-loup.

**Alihotsy : **L'ingestion de ses feuilles cause l'hystérie.

**Armoise : **Ingrédient clef entrant dans la composition de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

**Asphodèle : **Ingrédient clef entrant dans la composition de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Traditionnellement associée à la vie après la mort et aux enfers.

B 

**Branchifllore : **plante aquatique ressemblant à un enchêtrement de queues de rats, elle fait apparaître des branchies permettant de respirer sous l'eau mais aussi des pieds et des mains palmés.

**Bubobulb : **plante ressemblant à une limace noir couverte de pustule qui contiennent du pus. Celui-ci correctement dilué peut servir à guérir l'acné.

C 

**Cranson officinal :** Utilisé dans les philtres de Confusion et d'Embrouille.

E 

**Ellébore : **Plante vénéneuse comprenant plusieurs variétés. Utilisé dans le philtre de Paix.

F 

**Filet du diable : **plante qui ne supporte pas le feu et la lumière.

G 

**Géranium Dentu : **plante qui mort les humains.

**Gingembre :** Ses racines sont un des ingrédients de la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges.

L 

**Livèche : **Utilisée dans les philtres de Confusion et d'Embrouille.

M 

**Marguerite :** Hâchées, ses racines sont un des ingrédient de la potion de Ratatinage.

**Mandragore : **ses racines permettent de ranimer une personne pétrifiée.

**Mauve douce : **Les centaures la brûlent et observent les fumées et les flammes pour affiner les déductions de leurs observations cosmiques.

**Mimbulus Minbletonia : **plante couverte de pustules qui ejectent de l'empestine lorsqu'on les touches.

O 

**Ortie :**Ingrédient entrant dans la composition d'une simple potion pour soigner les pustules.

P 

**Polygonum : **Ingrédient du Polynectar.

**Puffapod :**Grosses cosses rosées pleines de graines qui explosent en fleurs si on les lâche.

S 

**Sauge : **Les centaures la brûlent et observent les fumées et les flammes pour affiner les déductions de leurs observations cosmiques.

**Saule : **Espèce d'arbre qualifié d'arbre à baguettes,son bois peut être utilisé pour la fabrication des baguettes magiques.

**Saule cogneur : **Ressemblant à un saule, cet arbre imposant et violent attaque quiconque passe à proximité.

**Sisymbe : **Ingrédient du Polynectar, doit être cueilli à la pleine lune pour faire de l'effet.

T 

**Tentacula vénéneuse : **Épineuse, rouge foncé - munie de dents, essaie d'atteindre les gens avec ses tentacules.

**Troène : **cette plante très ennuyeuse pousse souvent dans les banlieues moldues et près des anciennes barrières.

V 

**Voltiflor : **Cette plante ressemble apparemment de façon superficielle au Filet du Diable mais est inoffensive.


	8. Lieux moldus et sorciers

Pour répondre à Flapoune et Owlie (wood ! lol), le travail s'est fait certe par les livres mais aussi sur les forums, les sites et les fanfictions sérieuses. Le mérite ne me revient pas et tout appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Voilà et bonne chance…

* * *

**_Lieux…_**

**Poudlard**

**Salle sur demande : **Située au septième étage (en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls), cette salle, nommée Salle sur demande, ou Salle va-et-vient permet d'obtenir un lieu désiré, avec un contenu demandé. Il suffit de passer trois fois devant en pensant très fort à ce qu'on désire voir dans la salle pour que sa porte apparaisse. Toutefois, dans certaines situations, elle refuse d'apparaître.

**Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde : **Situées au deuxieme étage, elles contiennent l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Le trio Potter-Weasley-Granger s'y est installé en 2e année pour préparer en paix le Polynectar qui permet de changer d'apparence. Précisons que Mimi Geignarde a été tuée par le basilic contrôlé par l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, un certain Tom Jedusor, qui deviendra plus tard Lord Voldemort.

**Salle des trophées : **La où sont réunis différents trophées et médailles qui font la gloire de Poudlard. (Coupes sportives, plaques de mérite, services rendus à l'école ...)

**Bureau de Dumbledore : **Situé en haut d'un escalier en colimaçon, il faut énoncer un mot de passe choisi (Pour Dumbledore, ce sont les noms de friandises qu'il aime) pour faire pivoter la gargouille qui en garde l'entrée. Une fois monté dans l'escalier, on arrive devant une porte de chêne avec un imposant frappoir.

**Salle de Divination : **Située dans la Tour Nord de Poudlard, on y accède par une échelle. Cette tour sert d'appartement au professeur de Divination (Dans les tomes de 1 à 6 (peut être 7 ?) à Sybille Trelawney), mais aussi de salle de classe. Vous trouverez dans le décor de multiples tasses à thé, des boules de cristal, un feu aux odeurs enhivrantes y est entretenu en permanence. Les élèves ne sont pas assis sur de simples chaises, mais sur des poufs.

**Cachots : **Dans ces pièces bien humides se situent le bureau du professeur Rogue, le maitre des potions dans les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 mais aussi dans le 6, même s'il devient professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Nous pouvons déjà dire que ce bureau ne sera plus à Rogue dans le tome 7 vu qu'il prend la fuite à la fin du tome 6. Dans les cachots se situent la salle de classe dédiée aux potions et l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard (fondateur: Salazar Serpentard, Symbole: Serpent, Couleurs: Vert et Argent).

**Cabane de Hagrid:** Située à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et entièrement en bois, cette cabane est la modeste demeure du demi-géant Hagrid, professeur de soins aux créatures magiques mais également garde-chasse qui y vit depuis la mort de son père, à l'âge de 13 ans (Hagrid n'avait aucune nouvelle de sa mère à cette époque, ce dernier y avait été expulsé sous motif d'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, ce qui n'était pas le cas, pour éviter son renvoi, Dumbledore créa cette fonction spécialement pour Hagrid). Tout autour de la cabane sont placés plusieurs potagers (notamment de citrouille).

**Forêt Interdite:** La Forêt Interdite, qui entoure le domaine de Poudlard, est comme son nom l'indique, interdite aux étudiants de l'école. Seul Hagrid y pénètre dans le cadre de sa fonction de garde-chasse, de temps à autres, il emmène ses élèves à la lisère pour un cours de soins aux créatures magiques. La Forêt Interdite (Forbidden Forest en version originale) avait servi d'hébergement au frère de Hagrid, Graup pendant une année (Dumbledore lui avait ensuite aménagé une caverne). Cependant, la Forêt Interdite contient de nombreuses créatures sauvages, tels que des Noueux, des Licornes, des Sombrals mais aussi un troupeau de centaures (Bane, Firenze, etc ...)

**Salle de bains des préfets : **Pièce remplie de bassins et de baignoires ou Harry se rendra sous les consseilles de Cédric Diggory lors du tournoi des trois sorciers dans le quatrième tome. Anecdote : la nuit ou Harry se trouve dans la salle de bains, Mimi Geignarde s'infiltre dans les lieux par les canalisations rien que pour voir Harry nu dan une des baignoires.

* * *

**Ministère**

**Salle des prophéties : **Lieu légendaire où sont entreposées les prophéties, notamment celle liant Harry à Voldemort. C'est dans cette salle que Harry se rend dans le tome 5, avec des membres de l' AD (Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna Lovegood, Neville...) et où ils seront découverts pas des Mangemorts tels que Lucius Malefoy. Puis un combat entre Lord Voldemort (Tom Jedusor / Tom Riddle) l'opposant à Dumbledore s'y déroulera.

**Bureau de M. Weasley : **S'apparente plutôt à un placard à balais qui ne comporte pas de fenêtre. (Même pas de fenêtres ensorcelées comme dans certains couloirs et bureaux du Ministère, les vraies ne servant à rien car le Ministère est sous terre, à Londres).

**Atrium : **Vous y trouverez des cheminées de service, une grande fontaine, la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique dont les dons sont entièrement reversés à l'hopital magique Ste Mangouste, avec un Elfe, un Gobelin, et d'autres créatures magiques, un bureau d'accueil, un point de sécurité pour controler les baguettes situé au fond de cette salle. C'est un dénommé Eric qui est vraisemblablement chargé de les enregistrer.

**La cabine téléphonique : **Soi-disant hors-service, la cabine permet, en surface, d'obtenir les badges d'entrées précisant le motif de la visite et permet d'arriver dans le Hall du ministères. Pour faire fonctionner la cabine, il suffit de composer "62442", une voix féminine souhaite la bienvenue, demande d'annoncer son nom, et le motif de la venue et précise que les visiteurs sont priés de se rendre au bureau d'enregistrement des baguettes situés au fond de l'Atrium.

**Le bureau des aurors : **Quartier général des aurors, où le bureau de chacun est séparé par des cloisons, recouverte d'effets personnelle, de photos de sorciers recherchés...

* * *

**Autre…**

**12,Square Grimmaurd : **Quartier général de l'ordre du phénix et maison de Sirius Black. Harry en hérite après la mort de Sirius.

**Allée des Embrumes : **Une rue qui part du chemin de Traverse, mais moins bien fréquentée ... Harry s'y retrouve par erreur en disant "Chemin de Travers" en utilisant la poudre de cheminette depuis le Terrier, la maison des Weasley.

**Chemin de Traverse : **C'est là où les sorciers trouvent de quoi se vétir, préparer des potions, changer de robe, de baguette, manger des friandises, acheter un balai, un hibout (rat, chat) Les frères jumaux Weasley s'y installeront avec l'or que Harry gagne au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour y ouvrir un magasin de farce & attrapes.

**Godric's Hollow : **Godric's Hollow est village moldu où James et Lily se cachaient pour échapper à Voldemort, en octobre 1981. Nous en savons très peu sur ce lieu. Nous savons seulement qu'ils habitaient dans une petite maison qui fut détruite quand Voldemort les attaqua. Harry espère s'y rendre dans le tome 7 pour en apprendre plus sur ses parents.

**Marais de Queerditch : **ll y a huit cents ans, un groupe de sorciers et sorcières ont utilisé un terrain humide couvert d'orties appelé les Marais de Queerditch pour jouer au nouveau jeu qu'ils avaient inventé. Ce jeu se jouait sur des balais et avec une "grosse boule de cuir". Ils ont très vite ajouté deux lourdes pierres, ensorcelées pour essayer de désarçonner les sorciers de leurs balais. Tout ceci a été observé par une sorcière du nom de Gertie Keddle qui a décrit ce qu'elle a vu, dans un saxon à l'ortographe défaillante, dans son journal. Ce journal est à présent exposé au musée du Quidditch à Londres. Les Marais de Queerditch eux-mêmes ont été rendus Incartables.

**Ste Mangouste **: Hôpital pour blessures magiques, là où de nombreux guérisseurs travaillent. Il compte de nombreux services dont un pour les personnes qui ne peuvent plus être soigner...

**Le Terrier **: Demeure à l'aspect imposant (quoiqu'un peu bancal) de la famille Weasley. En réalité il s'agit plus d'une ferme que d'une maison qui pour Harry est synonyme de bonheur et d'évasion car il la découvre au tout début de sa deuxième année à Poudlard et elle deviendra par la suite un lieu transitoire entre Privet Drive et Poudlard. Le terrier abrite aussi quelquefois des créatures, comme la goule du grenier au-dessus de la chambre de Ronald, et les gnomes du jardin que Mme Weasley déteste plus que tout et qui sont le principal sujet d'attraction au terrier pour Pattenrond!

**Beauxbâtons :** Ecole de sorcellerie française, dont la directrice de taille imposante se nomme Olympe Maxime. Elle est une des trois illustres écoles à participer au tounois des 3 sorciers. A Noël, leurs lieux sont décorés par des statues de glaces éternelles. Pour les déplacements officiels, la direction utilise un carosses tractés par des cheveaux ailés, friands de wisky pur feu.

**Privet Drive :** Maison dans une banlieu anglaise, où vivent l'oncle, la tante, le cousin de Harry et lui même. Harry y passe 10 ans en croyant que ses parents étaient mort dans un accidents de voiture avant de découvrir qu'il est un sorcier.


End file.
